


BURMA

by Destielixer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, Sexual Content, text
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 05:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/744984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destielixer/pseuds/Destielixer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean accidentally sends a message to Castiel, it had been meant for one of the girls he’d met at a diner. Finding out that he's sent the text to Castiel he heads over to their motel to apologise to Cas and tell him to ignore the message but, the angel has already figured out what it means and a surprise awaits Dean. ONESHOT. Established Destiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BURMA

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys so this is another Destiel oneshot that I decided to write based on the phrase BURMA [be undressed and ready my angel] which I happened to learn while watching one of Dan Howell's videos How to Speak Internet. So yeah I decided to write a short something up for you guys and i finally got around to putting it up. This is an established Destiel fiction (sort of) as stated in the summary. Do read and leave me a comment when you are done!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters in the show. This work is 100% fanmade for the fans by a fan.

The sound of wings beating echoed in the silence of the motel room. It was dark and the angel had just landed there, deciding to drop in on the Winchesters. Apparently they weren't around. They were probably out again, gathering information or something.

Just then there was a soft tinkling sound from the angel's pocket. Castiel realized that as the message tone for the electronic device in his pocket. He reached inside the pocket of his trench coat to take it out. Castiel flipped open the device that they called a hand phone. A new text message had arrived in his inbox as the little device told him.

'Would you like to read the message?' the text on screen asked.

He clicked 'yes' and the message opened.

There on screen, he saw a message from Dean and this was what it said:

'BURMA ;)'

The angel furrowed his brows. A country? Why would Dean tell him about a country? The motel room was empty. Both the brothers had left the motel to visit the pub close by to scout out more information on the current case that involved a demon and his henchmen. That left the angel alone, since the brothers had yet to call on him for help.

Castiel guessed that Dean had to be done with the case or something to have texted him. Though he didn't really know what the word meant. It could be a sign that Dean was in trouble. Or it could mean that Dean needed help. Castiel didn't know. He moved over to the laptop that Sam had been using hours ago, sitting himself down in the chair he opened the screen, the light from the computer illuminating the dark room.

Now, of course angels were smart. They knew how to operate the latest technology. They possessed great knowledge on different subjects. But, this one thing, this text message bothered Castiel for some reason and he just had to find out what it meant. He fired up the internet and headed for the search engine 'Google' and typed in 'meaning of BURMA in text'.

The angel waited for the page to load and clicked on the first link that the search engine offered. It led him to a site called 'The Free Dictionary'. Castiel paled at the discovery of the word. It was an acronym for 'Be Undressed and Ready My Angel'. Castiel shifted, pressing his legs together. The mere thought of it sent a shiver of desire coursing through him. Did Dean really mean that?

He opened his phone again, staring at the text. The word BURMA staring right back at him, with the winky face tagged on to the back. Maybe it was a joke. But it didn't seem so. Castiel's finger hovered over the 'Call' button. Should he? Maybe not. He'd never been one to question Dean, and well this time…this…request of Dean's it made him naughty. It made him want to do things that an angel didn't do. This time, he hit the 'Reply' button and sent a text back to Dean.

The phone on the table vibrated.

'One new message.'

"Hey Dean! You got a text!" Sam called over the loud pounding of the music. His brother was more intrigued by the women working the poles with their scantily clad bodies.

"It's from Cas," Sam added looking at the phone now.

"Cas?" Dean asked taking the phone from Sam, why had the angel texted him? He opened the message and read it:

'Okay.'

"Okay?" Dean repeated. What had the angel okay-ed to? He didn't recall texting the angel at all. It only reminded him that the girl he had texted had yet to reply him. Her name was Cassandra and Dean had met her not too long back at a diner close to this area. He'd liked her and asked her for her number…just like many of the other girls whose numbers he kept they were all just fuck buddies, it was never anything serious. Why? Because they all just weren't right for him. He didn't know how to explain it but they just weren't right. The feeling wasn't there. The fuck was just for the pleasure of it and the girls knew that as well. Dean had to say he was pretty good in bed. That brought him back to the matter of why Cassandra hadn't replied. Maybe he hadn't sent the text out.

He backtracked to the 'Sent' folder and gawked at the message that he had sent not too long ago. Instead of sending the message to Cassandra it had been sent to Castiel. 'The fuck just happened?' he thought staring at the sent message. He had gone and sent the wrong message to the wrong person. And the wrong person had replied with an, 'Okay'.

Castiel had said 'Okay', to his request. The angel probably didn't even understand what he had meant. But regardless he needed to explain to Castiel that the message hadn't been for him just incase the angel misunderstood that he wanted to bed him…though he actually did…but his "morals" as he'd called it, wouldn't have him bed another man. It was just…not that he didn't like Castiel but he thought the angel was…well, an angel.

"Sam I gotta go back for awhile," Dean said as he took the last swig of the beer from the glass, setting it back down on the table before he stood, slipping his phone back into his pocket. He had an idea of where the other might be, their motel room as he had taken to being there, to wait for them while they went out on their scouting trips.

"Why the hurry?" Sam asked, a little puzzled, he thought Dean and him were to stay here at the pub all night to scout out the demon or any one of his cronies.

"Well…let's just say I messed something up and I sort of need to fix it before anything else goes wrong," Dean explained, running a hand through his hair. "You don't mind staying here on your own do you?"

Sam laughed, "How old do you think I am Dean? Six? I can take good care of myself."

"Alright, just gimme a call if you get anything," Dean said and then he was weaving his way through swaying bodies and grinding hips back to the entrance of the pub and into the cool night air of the parking lot. Making his way over to his beloved ride, he hopped in and started the engine, pulling out of the lot and headed to the motel they stayed in a few miles away from the pub.

Upon reaching the motel he pulled into one of the parking lots and cut the engine, locked up his baby before he took the stairs up to the second level of the rooms at the motel. The lights were on their apartment and there was the faint scent of body wash that permeated the night air. There was only one thing that struck Dean's mind and that was the fact that the angel was in their room. He'd been right to come here. Taking a deep calming breath he turned the key in the lock and pushed the door open, entering the room. He didn't know what to expect, he just hoped that Castiel hadn't found out the meaning…or maybe he hoped that he did.

'Don't turn around. Don't turn around.' Dean chanted in his head as his hands fumbled with the lock on the motel door.

"Hello Dean," came the gravely voice of the angel from somewhere behind him, Dean's blood rushed south at the mere vocalization of his name on Castiel's lips.

"Cas, I need to talk with you!" Dean replied, as he shrugged out of his jacket.

'Please, please, please.' He continued the mantra in his head as he hung his jacket up on the back of the chair as usual, moving over to the other side of the room now. Past the partition, on the bed, he found the angel there, undressed and ready in bed. His mind was blank for a moment at the mere sight of Castiel naked, lying in the bed at the far end that was his. His heart thudded loud and excited in the room as his eyes trailed over Castiel's body.

The angel had to have showered because his hair was still slightly damp. He was lying on his side, hand propping up his head as he stared at him with those deep blue eyes. The slender column of his neck followed by a lightly tanned lithe body, a trail of hair down between his legs. Slim thighs and in between them a slightly erect cock.

"Holy hell Cas…" Dean paused taking in the sight, feeling a straining in his jeans. Oh gods, Castiel knew what BURMA stood for and he was surprisingly delectable looking, all laid out in bed and waiting for him that Dean's body responded likewise.

"Dean…I…" the angel muttered unprepared, he didn't know what to say, or do…just having the human look at him was enough. Dean's eyes got a tad bit darker with lust as they drew away from his body, meeting his own eyes again, "I…got the message."

"I can see that," Dean murmured, his heart racing as he approached the bed, Castiel shifting away just a little to allow him enough space to sit. He had totally forgotten about Cassandra, the one whom the message had been intended for in the first place. It was just…Castiel seemed to right, to be lying there naked waiting for him, his blue eyes watching him in anticipation. With Cas there was always this wonderful spark there, a connection unlike any that he had ever had with the other women that he had previously bedded.

Silence carried on the room as the two just stared at each other, hearts racing equally fast. Dean was the first to move, pushing Castiel down into the bed as he himself kicked off his shoes and climbed atop the other, trapping the angel between the bed and his body. Large wide eyes looked up to him, filled with lust. The angel lusted for him and Dean knew.

Castiel reached a hand to touch Dean's face, cupping his cheek before he drew Dean's lips to his, guiding him with the touch of his hand as the hunter's eyes drooped close. The angel knew little about this, about intimacy or kissing so he let Dean lead him as the hunter's tongue stroked languidly against his own, making him moan as he felt Dean lower his body, pressing against his own naked one. The friction of the hunter's jeans rubbing against his erection made this all the more exhilarating as Castiel rocked his hips up against Dean's, feeling as Dean nudged his legs apart now, pressing his thigh against his hard cock.

Dean's kisses trailed down Castiel's skin, sucking and biting down the slim column of his neck as his fingers ghosted over the angel's chest, tracing circles around the erect nipples, teasing them as he rubbed his thumb back and forth over the lust hardened nipples, the angel moaning out loud.

"Dean!" Castiel cried as the hunter tweaked his nipples with thumb and forefinger now, rolling them and pulling at the tender nubs. His breath came faster and Castiel found himself rubbing his cock harder against Dean's thigh, his hips grinding themselves against it as he reveled in the pleasure that it brought him. His breath hitched as Dean dipped his head taking his lust hardened nipple into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks out as he sucked hard on it. He whimpered, his hand slipping between their bodies to grasp his hard cock now before Dean stopped him, pinning his hands now above his head.

Instead, the hunter himself shifted his attention to the angel's hard cock, taking the length in his hand and stroking it as he pleasured himself sometimes in the shower. The angel's shuddered beneath him, arching up into him as his thumb trailed over the slick head of his cock, rubbing against his slit.

"Dean…take your clothes off…" he heard Castiel whine, hands still held captive by him as he struggled in a futile effort.

"Why?" Dean asked teasingly as he raised his head, licking his lips as he held the other captive beneath him, his hand still stroking the angel's cock in an increasingly harsh rhythm.

"Because…" Castiel began, his muscles contracting now as Dean began to stroke his cock faster and faster, the slick sound of it echoing around the room. The angel was lost for words as his stomach clenched, his eyes squeezed tight as his lips parted on a silent cry as he released his seed over Dean's hand and his bare torso. Opening his eyes Castiel stared at the other, panting now as Dean smirked, releasing his grip in his hands as he stood to the side of the bed now, pulling his grey shirt over his head and tossing that to the side as he continued his current strip tease.

Dean's heart was thundering in his chest, filled with exhilaration as he looked at the debauched angel that lay on the bed – his bed – completely naked and now, his thighs and stomach were covered with his own semen, his cock flaccid but slowly coming back to attention the longer Dean laid eyes on it. With a taunting slowness, Dean stepped out of his jeans and boxers before he lay back down with Castiel. Sighing into the angel's neck as their bodies met in a deliciously warm contact of skin.

"I didn't know you knew texting language," Dean teased as his lips found Castiel's again, sharing another passionate kiss before they pulled away, foreheads leaning against each other now as they caught their breath.

"I looked it up on the internet," Castiel's voice rasped, still heavy with lust.

"I'd meant it for another person you know?" Dean murmured, silently trailing his hands up Castiel's thighs, "But I think I'd much rather prefer to bed you compared to her."

"Her?" Castiel asked a flicker of jealousy lighting in his heart. "Was she…close to you?"

"No. None of the women are. I don't…" Dean trailed off, he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"You don't love them," Castiel stated, finding Dean's hand and twining his fingers with the hunter's.

"No. I don't love them," Dean admitted feeling a weight lift off his chest now as he heard himself utter those words aloud.

"And me?" Castiel asked his blue eyes searching Dean's as the hunter looked to him.

Dean smiled, "I don't know. What do you think my angel?" he asked.

"I think I know," Cas said his cheeks heating up again.

"I should show you," Dean growled. He stepped left the angel in bed for a moment headed into the bathroom of the motel as he grabbed the bottle of moisturizing cream. He'd thought it useless when they'd first come to the motel, now he knew just where it might come in handy.

Castiel obliged as Dean told him to turn over. He felt so naughty as the hunter spread his thighs wide, hands rubbing circles on the cheeks of his ass, caressing him in the most obscene of manners as he blew gently on his entrance, making his asshole twitch in response. Next he felt a cool, slick digit probing him at his entrance and Cas' body shuddered as the hunter's thumb rubbed him in a circular motion, slipping in past his tight ring of muscle and entering him. His chest heaved at the feeling of Dean's finger inside him. It felt good yet each time Dean moved his finger there were little sparks of pain that coursed through his body.

"Cas, relax. I'm not going to hurt you," Dean soothed the angel a hand stroking up and down the angel's back.

Taking another deep breath, Castiel, gripped the sheets of the bed tight as this time Dean inserted two slick digits at once, stretching his hole wider now as his fingers scissored in him. The pain had passed now and Castiel's body was wracked with shocks of pleasure as another finger was added, then another, four in total as the thrust in and out of his tight wet hole. It wasn't long before Castiel found himself thrusting his hips down onto Dean's fingers, quickening the pace as his body cried out to be fulfilled.

"Dean…" Castiel rasped fixing him with pleading blue eyes as his hands spread his ass cheeks, inviting Dean to gaze upon the angel's exposed asshole, "I want you. Inside me."

Seeing the angel pleading, begging him like this it made him feel powerful in a good way. Like Castiel needed him, wanted him and him alone to fulfill his desires. Slicking his cock up with the moisturizer real good, he positioned himself at Castiel's entrance and nudged his member into the tight ring of muscles. He hissed when the angel's ass swallowed him up to the hilt, the angel himself eagerly spreading his legs wider and moving back more so that their bodies were now molded together as the angel leaned back into him. He loved the feel of Cas' insides, the slick, tight warm heat that clenched down on him with each slow thrust.

Castiel had never experienced such pleasure before now as Dean's thick cock penetrated his asshole. He found himself grasping tight to Dean's thigh urging the hunter deeper into his body as Dean quickened his thrusts, his hands holding tight to Castiel's slender waist as he went along.

Dean knew that he had hit the goldmine when his cock brushed against a place inside the angel that made the angel moan, arching out into the hands that teased his nipples.

"Did you like that?" he asked as he ground his hips once more, thrusting into the angel, brushing against his prostate and making said angel cry out in pleasure.

Trembling, Castiel nodded a feeble yes, Dean was so good at sex. The way his hands worked between teasing his nipples and pleasuring his cock, massaging it teasing him as his hands fondled his balls, kneading it and rolling it in his palm. It made Castiel go mad, along with Dean's strong thrusts that brushed against his prostate each time. His moans echoed the room now along with the sickly sweet sound of their flesh slapping on flesh as they fucked.

Dean sucked hard on the angel's shoulder now, making his mark as he came hard and long inside the angel. Castiel's body was bucking back into his still as the angel himself released his seed at the exact same time. The both of them losing it as their lips found each other's again. Dean's thumb caressed the angel just behind his ear as they kissed and he growled possessively as he felt Castiel's fingers tangle in his hair, pulling him deeper into the kiss.

His body was fully sated with sex, for now and Castiel could be damn sure that he would get another round of this later. Breaking away from the kiss, Dean pulled out of Castiel, his seed flowing out along with his exit, running down the insides of the angel's thighs. They fell into bed together, spooning as Dean drew Castiel into the circle of his arms, burying his nose in the angel's hair and breathing in his scent.

"I love you Cas," Dean said in the silence of the room, his heartbeat slowing from the erratic pace.

"Me too Dean, me too. I love you so much," Castiel rasped as he settled down in the comforting warmth of the hunter's arms.

Dean began to realize that Castiel's heart was beating in unison with his as the angel dropped off into sleep and he smiled, closing his eyes as he kissed the back of Cas' neck as he himself slowly drifted off into sleep.

He had found the one.

His angel.

His lover.

Castiel.

-FIN-


End file.
